


The house of insainty, suits, and murder.

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, magic killing house, somewhat like alice of human sacrafice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to sound somewhat like Alice of human sacrifice. There will  be some gore so just a heads up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The house of insainty, suits, and murder.

There were 4 boys and a 1 girl outside in the freezing downpour, these troll and humans were Karkat, Eridan, Feferi, John, and Dave." DAMNIT I TOLD YOU ASSHOLES TO BRING AN UMBRELLA." Karkat yelled at all four of the trolls and humans." W-well maybe our so-called leader should have brought one." Eridan mumbled flicking his wet hair trying to keep it out of his eyes but failing.

Karkat looked at Eridan as he flicked his wet hair to the side. Karkat didn't tell anyone but he loved Eridan a lot. Eridan's hair when wet looked like one of the human emo kids John motioned before, his hair was over is left eye and that purple streak was showing.

" Look over there!" Feferi pointed to a house. It was a bit old looking and appeared to be abandoned. " Maybe we can ask if we can stay the night." Feferi said with a smile. " Whatever I just want to get out of the damn downpour." Karkat grumbled.

As the gang approached the house they were first met with a gate that said WONDERLAND at the top. " Wonderland?" John questioned. " Don't ask me." Eridan replied. The gang entered the gate and went up some small stone steps to what looked like a small front porch. Feferi knocked on the door. " Hello?" Feferi asked.

The door opened and all five walked in slowly. It was a bit dark and a bit dusty but overall cozy looking. " Uh.... Hello, anyone home?!" Feferi called out but there was no reply. The gang walked upstairs to maybe find a bathroom so they could dry their hair. Luckily they did! When they looked inside, there was a nice white vintage bath tub and a counter side it that had shampoo, conditioner, a yellow coloured hand mirror, and a sink with a nice smelling bar of soap. There was also 5 neatly folded white towels sitting on top each other on the counter. John grabbed one towel and stated to dry his glasses and offered to dry Dave's but Dave just shook his head and said no. Dave never liked showing his red eyes, he never really liked them even though John liked them. " Hey guys, I thought I saw some popcorn bags and a microwave downstairs why don't you guys check it out, of and Eridan I need to talk to you." Karkat said. " POPCORN?!" John and Feferi both said with excitement. John grabbed Dave's hand and was out the door, along with Feferi.

Karkat closed the door and got a smug look. Eridan went over to the stack of towels to dry himself off but was stopped by Karkat grabbing him from behind. " Kar what are you doin', I need to dry myself off." Eridan said sounding a bit pissed off. " Eridan, I don't know if you already know this but, I love you, a love you a fuck ton a lot." Karkat said hugging him tighter. " W-well then, that's sw-weet an' all but I hafta dry myself off." Eridan said struggling to break Karkat's grip. Karkat then got an idea and his face lit up and got a dominant smirk. " No, no, let me dry you off, your majesty." Karkat said in a soothing tone. " M-m-majesty?" Eridan asked blushing " That is what you are, right?" Karkat said in that same soothing tone while dry Eridan. " I guess, it's just, no one has ewer really called me that." Eridan said looking down. " Well I'll call you that." Karkat said drying the rest of Eridan off. " Are you propsin' bein' matesprits or somethin'? Eridan asked " That would be nice." Karkat replied with a smirk. " I mean, I guess." Eridan sighed. Karkat's face lit up. Karkat looked at Eridan's hair, It still was kind of emo looking. " Hey let me fix your hair for you." Karkat said drying it so it would stay emo. " KAR, you dried it the wrong way!" Eridan shrieked. " No, I dried it so you looked more beautiful, you may not see it but your hair that way makes you look moody in a cute way, and I like it." Karkat said trying to cheer him up. " W-well I guess it kinda looks cute Eridan said looking down at the black and white tiled floor.

" Now, let's go see if there's any more fucking popcorn and if there is, if those three idoits ate it all." Karkat said holding Eridan's hands. Karkat let go of one hand and lead Eridan like Cinderella and Prince Charming down the stairs. Eridan felt himself blushing, no one hasn't ever really treated him like this in how long. When Eridan and Karkat came downstairs, they found Dave, John, and Feferi on a comfy looking couch eating popcorn and Dave was of course drinking apple juice. " Oh, hey guys!" John said cheerfully " There's popcorn if you want it." Feferi said happily. " WOAH, Ampora, what happened to your hair?" Dave asked " W-well, Kar said he liked it so I kept it like this." Eridan said looking down afraid Dave was going to call him something bad " Well I gotta say it looks pretty damn good." Dave said sounding like he was flirting " Oh.... w-well thanks." Eridan said blushing.

After an hour of eating popcorn, watching a movie and drinking apple juice, Karkat started to fall asleep on Eridan. Eridan looked down to see a sleepy Karkat on his lap. Eridan started to pet Karkat and Karkat began to purr in approval. " Do you guys w-wanna head to bed, Kar is kinda sleepy." Eridan said. " Yeah John is pretty sleepy himself." Dave replied.

When all five got upstairs, they saw there were four doors, a red one in the shape of a spade with the letters K V carved into it, a blue one in the shape of a diamond with the letters E A carved into it, a green one in the shape of a club with the letters F P carved into it, and a yellow one in the shape of a heart with the letters J E and below it D S. " Are these out initials?" Feferi asked. " Only one way to find out" Karkat said opening the spade shaped door.

Karkat looked at the room behind the door, it has dark red wallpaper and cobalt stone flooring. It had plants and flowers EVERYWHERE, in pots on the floor, on the bed, vines hanging from the ceiling and a tiny square pot holding three purple flowers that was beside the bed. The bed was a single sized bed, it had a grey cover sheet and a velvet red blanket and one black pillow. " I think I found Jade's and Dave's reproducing room, I guess it'll work." Karkat said. " Shut up dude, you KNOW I'm with John." Dave said sounding pissed off. " Well, I guess I'm sleeping here, good night guys." Karkat grumbled. " Good night!" all four of them called.

Karkat entered his room and closed the door. He shuffled to his and collapsed on his bed, god it felt comfortable and warm and extremely soft. Karkat felt himself melt with comfort in the bed as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
